¿Quιέи Mαтờ α Cняιѕ McŁєαη?
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: .::Una celebración de un aniversario, un apagón de luz momentáneo y... ¿Un asesinato? ¿Quién de los presentes mató a Chris McLean?:::..
1. ¿Quién lo mató?

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!! **_**Acá apareciendo con un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió pensando en hacer un fic y matar a alguien... :D**

**Advertencias: T por la muerte... Y quizás por algo más que se me ocurra después =^u^=**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos...¡A Leer!**

* * *

_¿Quién mató a Chris McLean?_

Habían sido citados para _"celebrar juntos_" el aniversario del año del show pero nadie había pensado que esa fiesta terminaría así. Es decir, eso era una _inocente _ invitación a una fiesta por el aniversario de Total Drama y por su gran éxito, nada más pero... En medio de _esa fiesta _alguien había matado al anfitrión.

¿Cómo pasó eso? Simple y típico, un apagón de luz y luego el cuerpo sin vida de Chris tirado en medio del salón, al lado de la mesa en donde estaba el banquete, pero con una cuchilla atravesada en medio del pecho.

—¿Chip esta bien?— Fue la primera que habló en ese silencio... Y ella fue obviamente Lindsay.

—Nadie lo toque— Ordenó Harold antes de que alguien se acercara más o hiciera algo. Los demás por primera vez le hicieron caso, y hasta Duncan no objetó nada, sólo se sentó en una silla cercana callado.

—El asesino debe seguir aquí— Pensó en voz alta Gwen —, y debe ser... Uno de nosotros— Dijo con algo de tristeza y algo de decepción.

—¿Y cómo sabremos quién es el asesino?— Preguntó Cody algo atemorizado mirando a todos lados, pero antes de que Noah pudiera hablar Harold empezó a hablar serio:  
—No fui 8 semanas a al campamento del detective Steve para nada— Decía serio y concentrado en lo que decía.

—Bien genio, demuéstranos lo que sabes— Le dijo entre arrogante y burlón Duncan, mientras tallaba en la silla el dibujo de su calavera.

—Como todos sabemos Chris no era el mejor conductor ni presentador del mundo —Habló el pelirrojo mientras se agachaba para ver más de cerca el cuerpo inerte de Chris—, además...

—Ve al punto— Comentó molesta Heather apurándolo.

—Ok... Mi punto es que cada uno aquí tiene alguna razón para haber matado a Chris.

—Así que aquí hay 23 razones... —Agregó como dato Noah.

—Por eso lo haremos rápido, aquí todos somos sospechosos y nadie entrará o saldrá de este salón— Seguía diciendo Harold con más seguridad de lo usual— y Duncan y DJ me ayudarán a interrogar a cada uno de nosotros.

—¿Qué yo qué cosa? — Reaccionó Duncan algo molesto.

—¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar?— Preguntó interesada LeShawna.

—¡Claro que no! —Se defendió al instante— ¿Pero que pasa si no quiero ayudarte?— Le preguntó ya sujetando a Harold del cuello apoyado en la pared.

—Voltéate y veras —Le contestó relajado, mientras sonreía entre dientes al ver la reacción del punk.

—Púdrete— Gruñó Duncan soltándolo de golpe, haciendo que el de lent es se golpeara.

—Chicos ¿A quién interrogamos primero?— Preguntó DJ intentando ligeramente cambiar de tema.

—¿Acaso nos van a hacer pasar uno a uno en ese cuarto?— Preguntó Courtney señalando un cuarto semi-abierto.

—No lo tenía pensado así pero buena idea— Sonrió Harold yéndose para ahí.

—Buena idea Reina del Drama— Gruñó Heather cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos chicos, esto no será tan malo— Intentó animar la cosa Owen, pero en cambio se gano varias miradas nada amables —.Lo siento, lo siento..

—Owen... Estas muy alegre a pesar de que Chris murió casi adelante de nuestros ojos.

—¿Que? Oh vamos, Heather, no puedes estar echándome la culpa a mi— Respondió el rubio sorprendido.

—¿Y quien nos garantiza de que no fuiste tú?— Habló Justin en contra del grandote.

—Chicos, recuerden que el es Owen, él grandote que no mataría a una mosca— Lo defendió LeShawna.

¿Acaso él es tu cómplice?— Preguntó Beth, hablando por primera vez luego del asesinato.

—¿Cómplice?

—Hey, escúchensen todos— Empezó a pedir Bridgette, pero nadie la escuchaba.

—Viejo, esto será todo un lío— Le comentó Geoff a Trent mientras ambos miraban el problema que se armaba.

—¡Chicos!— Gritó Gwen con ayuda de Courntey y Bridgette— ¿Acaso no se escuchan? Parecen paranoicos...

—Y habló la gótica claustrofóbica y rara —Gruñó Heather molesta.

—¿De veras creen que alguien aquí sería capaz de matar a Chris?— Preguntó con razón Courtney, haciendo que más de uno cerrara la boca —Eso pensé.

—Aunque la mayoría aquí lo odie por diferentes razones nadie tiene el coraje suficiente de haberle clavado esa cuchilla en medio del pecho luego de que bebió ese ponche —Decía Bridgette.

—Momento ¿Cómo sabes que Chris bebió ponche antes de morir?— Preguntó Cody reaccionando.

—Geoff estaba a su lado ¿Verdad, cariño?— Le pregunto la rubia a su novio mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

—Claro, nena— Sonrió el vaquero.

—¿Y se supone que debamos creerles?— Preguntó Noah serio.

—Aunque él haya besado a un chico tiene razón— Lo defendió Izzy.

—¡Fue un accidente que pasó hace 3 años! ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con esto!

—¿No ven lo que pasa? Estamos peleando por cualquier cosa— Habló Trent interrumpiendo la casi pelea verbal de Izzy con Noah—. _Parecemos paranoicos._

—¿Lo ven? ¡Fue Gwen y Trent es su cómplice!

—Claro que no— Hablaron los dos al mismo instante.

—Ese era mi punto— Dijo Harold apareciendo con un traje de detective.

—¿Perdiste una apuesta?— Preguntó burlón Duncan, aunque siendo ignorado por el pelirrojo.

—Si seguimos así todos terminaremos peleados, por eso al primero que interrogaremos será a Trent.

—¿Yo? ¿Porqué yo?— Preguntó perplejo el músico.

—Entremos —Le dijo entrando al lugar.

—Suerte, viejo—Lo despidió Geoff dándole unas palmadas en el hombro amistosamente antes de que DJ y Duncan se lo llevaran agarrados uno de cada brazo.

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo!!!**_** ¿Que tan mal quedó? Principalmente este sería el comienzo... Ninguna pareja explícitamente pero puede haber algún toque de alguna… Pero recuerden que siempre hay excepciones xD Cada ex-campista tendrá su razón de porque pudo haber matado a Chris xD ¿Cuáles creen que sean? ¡Valen de todo tipo :D !**

**Y sobre mis demás historias… Creo que algún día debo continuarlas :P Claro, si el liceo me deja #¬¬**

**Si te gustó nos leemos después, Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD**


	2. Primer sospechoso ¿Descartado?

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Holass!**_** Wow, yo ya daba esta historia por muerta, y creo que más de uno de ustedes también xD  
Intentaré no tardarme tanto con esta de nuevo... Y de dejarles más pistas acerca de quién es el asesino... Quizás alguien lo descubra... o Quizás no x)**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

—_Esto definitivamente no me puede estar pasando a mí_ –pensó el de ojos verdes al ser tomado de los brazos, y ser casi arrastrado para el único cuarto que había en ese salón, sin ser el baño era…

— ¡No bromees, Harold!— Exclamó Duncan al ver que el supuesto "Cuarto para interrogar" no era más que el cuarto de limpieza.

— ¿Dónde más crees que podríamos interrogar a los demás?— Contestó el pelirrojo en un tono algo ofendido.

En realidad ese cuarto raramente no estaba en un estado tan deplorable, pero tampoco era excesivamente cómodo. Olía a humedad e irónicamente estaba sucio y desordenado.

—Vamos, Duncan –intentó animarlo (y/o calmarlo) DJ —, esto no está tan mal.

El punk rodó los ojos mientras Trent nervioso miraba de reojo el cuarto. Definitivamente el que "limpiaba" era un holgazán.

—Elvis, empieza a contar— le ordenó el de ojos celestes cuando lo soltó sin ninguna delicadeza. Gracias a la gravedad y un jamaicano distraído el músico cayó al suelo al instante.

— ¿Contar? ¿Qué quieren que diga?— Preguntó el chico indisimuladamente nervioso y levantándose del suelo.

—Estás bajo juramento –le comentó Harold acomodándose el puente de los lentes con el dedo índice.

— ¿Pero si yo no juré nada…? –Iba a reprochar más confundido y nervioso que antes, mientras como un gesto distraído enseñaba las palmas de las manos. El que estaba vestido de detective le prestó atención a los gestos de él. Trent cayó al ver la mirada seria de Duncan.

—Júralo ahora –Ordenó de nuevo el punk en un tono seco.

—Lo juro— Dijo al instante el músico tras poner una mano en su pecho, y levantar la otra, de nuevo enseñando su palma.

El morocho presente notó el estado de su amigo y se preocupó un poco.

—Duncan, no deberías ser tan serio con Trent, el chico sólo está asustado— le comentó DJ al acercarse al que tenía piercings, el cual estaba recostado a una pared, y con brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé –se descruzó de brazos y luego se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con sorna—, pero es divertido ver cómo actúa.

—Tal vez lo sea, pero no es correcto –reprochó el grandote mientras ahora él se cruzaba de brazos. El otro sólo rodó los ojos indiferente.

— ¿Dices que eso hacías?— Harold miraba excéntrico a Trent. El chico cada vez se soltaba un poco más al hablar.

—En realidad… No. –Corrigió mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. –Yo…

* * *

Algunos curiosos intentaban escuchar desde afuera lo que decían dentro del cuarto de limpieza. Otros algo más indiferentes estaban sentados lejos, o intentando hablar de algo para entretenerse.

—Oh, Katie, ¿si tú hubieses matado a Chris me lo habrías dicho, no?— Le preguntó su Mejor Amiga Para Siempre mientras intentaba no mirar el cadáver del ex conductor (el cual sólo había sido tapado con el mantel blanco de la gran mesada ya que no tenían nada más) y no sonar insegura.

Tampoco había personal ahí, ni el guardia si quiera, estaba ya que Chris había reservado todo ese salón para ellos. Sólo para los que estuvieron en la primera temporada del show.

— ¡Por supuesto, Sadie!— Respondió al instante la morocha, casi gritando de la seguridad que tenía.

—Idiotas— rodó los ojos Heather, mientras esperaba sentada a que alguien confesara que había matado a Chris, era cuestión de tiempo ya que siempre alguien sentía mucha culpa a pesar de no haber hecho nada. Sería tal y como en las películas. Sonrió arrogante, de seguro Trent estaría diciendo que él lo había hecho.

— ¿Por qué demonios sonríes si murió Chris?— Le preguntó algo molesta Courtney. ¿Si ella estaba preocupada porque Heather sonreía divertida?— ¿Acaso tú lo mataste?— Volvió a preguntar, esta vez más segura de lo que decía.

— ¿Crees que yo me mancharía mis manos por matar al pelmazo de Chris?— La pelinegra habló ofendida y asombrada de que le echarán la culpa.

— ¿Quién aparte de ti sería capaz de hacer algo así?— La morena hablaba seria, después de todo Heather nunca había sido sincera.

—Tu ex novio delincuente, la gótica rara— al ser nombrada Gwen sólo enarcó una ceja —, la loca piromaníaca e hiperactiva, el modelito desfigurado o… ¿Qué tal si fuiste tú?— Dicho esto la asiática se levantó de su asiento y quedó a la altura de Courtney.

—Puede que Chris no haya sido considerado con nosotros, ¡pero no tengo ninguna razón para haberlo matado!— Se defendió.

— ¿No?— Se burló Heather fingiendo inocencia— ¿No fue por culpa los shows de Chris que tú y ese punk terminaron?— Agregó sonriendo con malicia y soberbia. Ouch, le había dado en el orgullo.

—Sí –respondió cortante y molesta, pero sin perder los estribos— , pero si terminamos no fue exactamente por su culpa. –La de cabello castaño suspiró cansada. No, definitivamente no iniciaría una pelea en esas condiciones. Ella sólo atinó a marcharse sin decir más.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo –comentó Noah sentado en el suelo y recostado a una pared mientras leía calmadamente su libro (ya la mayoría de sillas estaban ocupadas).

— ¿Ya sabes quién mató al señor Chris, eh?— Le preguntó Ezekiel sentado a pocos metros de él.

—No, pero con armas ese tipo de escenas no ganamos nada –le respondió el moreno sin despegar su vista del libro de francés.

—Pero, Noah, si tu ayudarás a Harold tal vez descubriríamos quién mató a Chris antes— razonó Cody mientras jugueteaba nervioso con un hilo suelto de su sweater.

—Sí, tal vez –contestó indiferente.

—No querrás no ayudar porque tienes algo que perder… ¿O sí?— Inquirió curiosa Gwen, después de todo ella no estaba muy lejos y escuchó toda la conversación.

Algo tomó por desprevenido a Noah, el cual como acto reflejo dejó de leer.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos. El Chef Hatchet (que era uno de los curiosos que intentaban oír vanamente detrás de la puerta) al sentir que iban a salir se corrió pocos segundos antes.

—Listo –salió triunfante Harold, seguido por aquel trío de chicos.

— ¿Trent ya confesó que mató a Chris?— Preguntó indiferente Heather, ganándose la mirada de desprecio de parte de varios.

— ¿Brent mató a Chip?— Lindsay se asombró y entristeció un poco.

—No, no fue— suspiró decepcionado Duncan. Decepcionado y aburrido.

—Lo sabía— sonrió Gwen levemente.

—Trent es inocente –dijo DJ en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos se enterasen.

—Pero ahora… —Habló Harold –Beth, vienes con nosotros.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó la nombrada asombrada.

— ¿Acaso piensas interrogar uno por uno?— Preguntó Justin.

—El modelito tiene razón— suspiró el peliverde—. Al menos hazles preguntas a varios.

Harold rodó los ojos con molestia.

—Bien –aceptó a regañadientes. –Beth, Lindsay, Katie y Sadie, todas ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

Los dos pares de mejores amigas se quedaron viendo asombradas y extrañadas entre sí.

— ¿Qué esperan? En marcha –Apuró Duncan con el semblante petulante, mientras disimuladamente veía a Trent irse con Gwen.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ See, en este chapter no dije mucho ¬¬ pero ya sé como será el siguiente, y en ese ya habrá más pistas!  
Alguien se arriesga a culpar a alguien ahora? XP Ah! y por cierto... Alguien notó porque Harold miraba los gestos de Trent? A poner a prueba sus sentidos Detectivescos x)  
No tengo más comentarios y... Me voy a seguir escribiendo contis x)**

**Besos y portensen mal!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaw!**

**¿Dejas un Review?  
****+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD **(Bueno... Este fic parece que fue la excepción... Pero es que la inspiración se había ido de viaje!)


End file.
